New, more stringent emission limits for diesel engines necessitate the use of exhaust after-treatment devices, such as diesel particulate filters. Certain after-treatment devices include a regeneration cycle. During the regeneration cycle, the temperature of the exhaust gas plume may rise significantly above acceptable temperatures normally experienced by exhaust systems without such after-treatment devices. As an example, exhaust systems without after-treatment devices typically discharge exhaust gas at a temperature of around 650 degrees Kelvin. An exhaust system having an after-treatment device that includes a regeneration cycle may experience an exhaust gas plume temperature exceeding 900 degrees Kelvin at its center core. Exhaust gas at this high exit temperature creates a potentially hazardous operating environment.
Thus, there exists a need for a flow diffuser for an exhaust pipe for diffusing hot exhaust gas on exit from an exhaust pipe.